User blog:Hl115/Fear RP Files 26
I can’t find File 26, but it relates to this. I remember… I joined chat, The Mad had Ray, Isaac beat the shit out of him, and then Ray left, and then I left. I think that’s what happened, but I’m not sure. I’ll see if I can find File 26. Until then, sorry. Isaac: *Is sitting on the roof* Vovy: *Takes mask off* Sheree: *Walking down the path Vovy: *Notices Sheree* Hello Ms. Sheree Sheree: Oh, hello Vovy*Smiles* Vovy: So how are you Miss? Sheree: I am good thank you, and you? Vovy: Good, slightly star struck, but okay Sheree: Why are you star struck? Vovy: You look good shall we say? Sheree: *Quietly* Thank you, Vovy: What’s wrong? Oh I’m flirting again, aren’t I? *Quickly backs away, hides blush* *Shouts to Isaac* Hey Bro! What’s up?! Sheree: It’s okay. *Smiles* Isaac: *Calls out* Hey, Vovy. Sheree: So, I’m new in town, What’s your name? Vovy: I’m Vovy Isaac: *Stands, steps into a shadow and reappears in one near you two* Vovy: And you? Sheree: Hey Vovy, I’m Sheree. Nice to meet you. Vovy: Nice to meet you too Sheree: So Isaac, how are you? Isaac: I'm good. Sheree: That’s good Tinka has joined the chat. Trixy: Yo. Vovy: *Notices Tinka* And you are? Trixy: They call me Greed... Vovy: Greed? Sheree: Nice to meet you Trixy: The Greedy.... Trixy: Yesterday I saw so many shocking things, I expect for them not follow me. Vovy: What the screams? I heard them in my sleep Trixy: No... Another thing... I-I don't want to talk about it... Isaac: ... Vovy: Say it. It will help you Trixy: No... I'll freak out... Vovy: Don’t worry were here to help Sheree: You okay? I’m here Trixy: *Shudders* I feel like someone's ripping my corset apart.... Sheree: Ouch.. Vovy: What happened last night? Who was screaming? Trixy: I was... Sheree: ... Vovy: Yes? Trixy: I was being tortured... Rayven has joined the chat. Sheree: *Gasps* Vovy: *Notices Ray who smells of sweat and shame* Trixy: My arms being held one from another... My corset being ripped apart... Vovy: Who are you and why are you half naked? Rayven: .... Trixy: Hell no. That was last night in my dream. Vovy: Why the hell do you smell like bodily fluids? Sheree: *Notices Rayven, looks away, blushes* Trixy: *Looks around* You talking to me? Vovy: No to this girl Trixy: *Notices Ray* Oh, hi, how long have you been there? Rayven: About a minute, why? Trixy: Nothing... You just bring me bad memories... Vovy: *Looks at Ray* Rayven: *Looks down in shame, still covering the exposed parts* Vovy: Why are you naked, and why do you smell of Bodily fluids? Trixy: *Takes off jacket and throws it at Ray* Rayven: *Covers self* *Glares angrily* Sheree: *Blushes* Rayven: I would’a thought you'd remember something like that, bastard. Vovy: Who me? Who are you? Isaac: *Is staring into the woods* Trixy: The Mad did it. *Puts arm around Ray* Calm down... He's gone now... Vovy: I’m Vovy Not who? The Mad? Trixy: Unless he appears... Rayven: Gone, my ass. I do one thing and I could have a round four. Vovy: Up your ass? He fucked you? Rayven: *Shudders* .... I'm not as proud anymore.... I'm scared, Tinka.... Vovy: WHAT THE FUCK?!! Sheree: .... Vovy: *Hugs Ray, starts crying* I’m so sorry Sheree: What’s wrong?.. Vovy: Sorry we weren’t there She was raped Sheree Her virginity and dignity stolen Trixy: *Hugs Ray* Calm down... Rayven: .... *Pushes away* I'm not a victim. It's my own fault, I should'a fought back. I've no one to blame but myself.... *Sniffles* Isaac: *Shudders slightly, a red mist faintly surrounds me* Trixy: *Clears Ray's tears* Sheree: *Gasps, hugs her* Vovy: That fucking- When I get that man I will rip his fucking eyes out! Ray where did he exactly rape you? ‘Cause you said 3 rounds Rayven: *Moves hand around lower regions, front and back* Front twice.... Back once.... Trixy: *Memory comes, starts crying uncontrollably and screaming* Vovy: Oh dear god Did he come? Isaac: *Red mist grows gathers a bit more* Vovy: In you? Trixy: *collapses to ground with hands over face, crying* Kat has joined the chat. Sheree: *Hugs Tinka* Vovy: Ray did he climax in you? Trixy: *Keeps crying* *Falls asleep* Vovy: Oh dear god Trixy: *Breathing slowly* Sheree: *Looks at Vovy* What do we do? Trixy: *Mumbles* No... Vovy: How the fuck should I know?? There’s a raped girl here and an emotional woman Rayven: .... He did. Sheree: *Panics* Should we wake her up? Vovy: Oh dear god He did that? Sheree: Should we wake her up? Vovy: Yes Rayven: *Covers face with hands so you can't see me crying* It's still my fault. If I had just listened, if I -I wasn't so fucking proud.... If she hadn't come out.... I would be fine.... Vovy: Ray... Who? Sheree: *Shakes Tinka* Rayven: I-I don't know who she is, All I know, is when I see something that reminds me of.... Something that happened when I was a kid.... I black out. And when I wake up, bad things have happened. Vovy: Ray did you have a period recently Trixy: *Mumbles* No... Get away from me... Sheree: It’s okay… I’m your friend Rayven: No. Vovy: *Eyes widen* You need a doctor Sheree: *Gasps* Vovy: NOW Isaac Sheree: *Gets out phone* Rayven: Wh-wha? .... I AM NOT PREGNANT! Vovy: YOU MAY FUCKING BE! Isaac: What, Vovy? *Red mist is very thick* Vovy: SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE RAY MAY BE PREGGERS Isaac: Hang on, Vovy. Rayven: It just happened fucking YESTERDAY, you piece of- *Steps forward, stepping on a twig and making a loud snap echo through the woods* Isaac: Nobody move. Rayven: *Eyes widen* Snap.... Bones. Bodies.... Isaac: *Red mist dissipates* Rayven: Kill. *Stormy blue eyes narrow, the area around them going dark as the irises turn a neon green* Vovy: Wait yesterday... Rayven: Kill! KILL. KILL! Vovy: KURWA Light has joined the chat. Vovy: WHAT THE FUCK RAY Rayven: *Lets out a loud roar, before it erupts into laughter, voice deepening slightly* Light: OoOoo.. Isaac: This... Will not end well... Light: WhAt's goInG on HeRe? Vovy: Ray calm we need you at the moment Rayven: *Turns towards Light* Vovy: LIGHT RUN! Rayven: *Takes out a hand grenade and removes the safety, throwing it at him* THINK FAST! Trixy: *Screams a little before returning to sleep* Light: *Sprints off to the left* *Jumping, landing on his stomach on the ground* Vovy: LIGHT FEET RUN Trixy: *Tear flows down cheek* Isaac: Vovy, get Tinka somewhere safe! Vovy: *Picks up Tinka, runs to mansion* Light: *Stands up, grabbing his gauntlets out* Rayven: *Moves towards Vovy, grinning maniacally* Light: *Slides both of them on* Vovy: HOLY SHIT RUN RUN RUN *Sprints to mansion* Light: *"Blood" starts running out of the black circles off his mask* Rayven: *Looks at Light* Mask? .... PROXY! Light: HAHAHA YOU WISH Vovy: *Puts Tinka on the couch* Sheree: *Stares at Light* Your eyes… Vovy: He serves the rake Light: *Death staring Ray* Rayven: *Jumps on Light, pinning him down before taking out a large hunting knife* Isaac: Sheree... Go help Vovy. He's in the manor. Light: *Kicks Ray off, head-butting her* Sheree: *Goes to Vovy* Light: *Swings claws up, and down on Ray* Rayven: *Gets back up, then attacks, plunging the knife deep into his lower abdomen* Vovy: Tinka is ill. Light: RrrrR.. *Slashes claws across her left arm* Vovy: She’s unconscious Light: *Plunges towards her chest* Vovy: Best let her sleep Rayven: *Grabs the hand, and snaps it backwards* *Gets a few gouges in arm, but doesn't care, and keeps stabbing you in any area I can* Sheree: It’s okay… Just let her sleep Light: *Swings the other arm towards Ray's face* *Kicks her at the same time* Vovy: *Runs to Ray, tackles her* Isaac: *Flicks my wrist, a dart-rope lashes MTFs hands together* Enough! Rayven: *A loud crack erupts from nose as it hits the ground, and I let out a loud groan* Vovy: HEY RAY IS THE APESHIT ONE Rayven: *Turns over, and eyes are back to normal* Light: *Lets out a screech of pain, from the severity of my wounds* Vovy: *Picks up Ray* Are you okay? Isaac: Get off her, Vovy. *Flicks wrist, dart-rope releases MTFs hands* Light: *Drops to knees on the ground* Vovy: She just got attacked Light: *Holds wounded areas Rayven: What happened...? *Raises left arm to assess the damage, but winces instead* Augh! Wh-what happened to my arm? Vovy: I don’t know, you went apeshit Light: *Slips off his bloodied gauntlets* Vovy: Ray do not move Light: ... RrrR.. Aaah... *Attempts to get to his feet, but falls back down again* Vovy: If you snap a twig, you turn Isaac: *Walks over to MTF* Vovy: Did this happen before you were raped? Light: *Staring at the ground, crying crimson red* Rayven: I-I think so.... Isaac: Hey. You alright? Rayven: When I woke up, Mad told me I was his, and that if I ever did anything like that again, he'd.... Vovy: Does your tummy feel heavy Light: *Looks at Isaac* DOeS it LooK LikE I'M oKaY?! Vovy: He'd fuck you? Isaac: Well, I don't know. Because I don't know how "okay" looks like for you. Vovy: Ray do you feel sore? Rayven: I-I told him I didn't remember anything.... Isaac: Vovy, just wait. Rayven: It still hurts.... Light: GeTtinG StAbbEd in ThE aBdomen iS thE oNly ThInG tHat iSn'T righT... I cAn Cope wiTh seVerAl Stab wounDs.. Isaac: Nobody move, I'll be right back... Vovy: I’m helping Isaac: *Steps into a shadow, disappears* Vovy: Isaac, help Light Feet Tinka has left the chat. Light: *Stares back at the ground, shivering* Vovy: Ray why did he want to have sex with you? Isaac: *Returns with a plastic bag and pouch, and tosses the bag at Vovy and Rayven* Here. *Walks over to Light* Where did she stab you? Rayven: He told me he liked me.... Vovy: Mad was never a horny one... Light: *Holds up both of his arms* *Pulling back the bloodied sleeves* Isaac: Hm. Where else? Vovy: He was more about killing What’s the bag for? Light: LeFt shOuldEr. Isaac: Just look inside, Vovy. Everywhere, Light. Vovy: *Looks inside pulls out item* What’s this? Isaac: *The bag contains several different pregnancy tests and a medpack for Rayven* Vovy: Ah Ray, go to the mansion, piss on this pregnancy test Isaac: *Sighs, sits down and opens the pouch* Rayven: .... Vovy: Then wait and see if it says positive Rayven: .... *Takes the test* Light: ThAt's a LiTtle blUnt if YoU SaY It liKe thAt TimBerWolF.. Vovy: Okay now wait Rayven: *But not before whacking you with it before going back to the mansion* Vovy: Hey women do piss on it ya know Sheree: *Waits* Vovy: Why would you whack me with it? After the test Isaac: *Takes out gauze, multiple bags of various herbs and grasses, a bottle of water, and a mortar and pestle* Light: It'S StiLl bLunT iF SaY iT likE thAt.. Vovy: Take a shower Get the sweat and shame off you Rayven: *About five minutes later, comes back with the test* NEGATORY. Isaac: Vovy. Shut it. Vovy: THANK GOD Isaac: Please, I need to think for a minute... Vovy: What? Rayven: *Wearing new clothes now, hair still damp from the shower* Vovy: Okay Ray, feel better? Isaac: *After a moment, mixes several herbs into the mortar and mashes them up, adding some water every few moments until it's a paste* Rayven: I'm fine.... *Smiles somewhat weakly* Light: *Waits, staring at the ground* *Holding the worse of his wounds* Vovy: Ray, have you seen Nikki? Isaac: *Smears paste onto four strips of gauze wrap* Rayven: Y-yeah, I was trying to help her yesterday. Vovy: She was screaming about scars Isaac: Hold out an arm, Light. Vovy: What did the scars say? Light: *Holds out his left arm* Isaac: *Wraps it in a gauze-poultice wrap* Other arm. Rayven: .... I don't remember.... Light: *Holds out right* Isaac: *Does the same thing* There were two more places. Where? Light: AbDomEn, anD mY left shOUldeR.. Isaac: Let me see your shoulder. Vovy: *Walks to barrier notices Kat* Light: *Pulls sleeve up to his neck* RighT oN top ToO.. Vovy: Hey Isaac there’s a new chick here! Kat: *Stands behind a tree near the barrier just waiting.* Isaac: *Wraps in gauze-poultice wrap* Hm? Vovy: Who are you? Kat: .... My names Kat. Sheree: *Sees Kat, stares at her* Isaac: Light, go off and wrap this gauze wrap over your last cut. *Hands him a gauze wrap, then stands* Kat. How did you find this place? Light: *Nods, slowly rising to his feet, and walking off to an unseen place* *Murmurs* No-one bETTer TouCh my ClAws.. Sheree: *Taps Isaac on the shoulder* There’s someone over there *points to Kat* Category:Blog posts